A new self-gated system with 4 detection channels and all signal processing has been delivered and performs to specifications, eliminating the problem of calibration stability. Calibration stability is now 1%. New fibers are being developed by NRL that will be more uniform in dose response and will be based on a 100 micron optical fiber rather than the current 400 micron model. The Naval Research Laboratory has withdrawn their support for this project. Alternative plans are underway to acquire a small (1mm diameter) scintillator which electronically compensates for Cerenkov radiation interference and work at adapting that to smaller detector diameters.